


Ему не стыдно

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Goretober, Goretober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Goretober 2018. Тема дня - Укусы





	Ему не стыдно

**Author's Note:**

> сомнительная вменяемость персонажа

Ему не стыдно. 

Выгибается, как танцовщик у шеста, запрокидывая голову. Стонет громко. Подается навстречу, насаживается на член резко, сильно. И спекшимися губами хрипло шепчет: «Еще!»

Ему мало.

С каждым разом он требует все больше и больше. Больше внимания. Больше страсти. Больше боли. До отрывистых вскриков. До задушенных воплей. 

Он жадно требует не прекращать.

Выкручивать ему запястья. Дергать за волосы. И — самое главное — оставлять как можно больше следов от укусов. На груди, животе, бедрах, лодыжках и на предплечьях. Везде, куда можно дотянуться.

Не жалеть его.

До фиолетовых синяков. До кровящих отпечатков зубов. Словно вампир помечать его. Обращать. Присасываться как пиявка, не оставляя на теле ни единого живого места.

Ощущать его.

Его нерешительные, осторожные ласки. Тонуть в них. Снова и снова впиваться в доверчиво подставленные участки кожи. Зажившие. Гладкие, белые и ровные.

Улавливая:

— Вот здесь, здесь… пожалуйста.

Слушать его.

Бессвязный шепот. Потерянный лепет. Просьбы, произнесенные вслух скороговоркой. Угадывать его намерения. Попадать в такт его движениям.

Слышать его негромкое:

— Я не извращенец, Лен. Я правда не извращенец.

Соглашаться с ним.

— Конечно. Просто по-другому тебе пресно. 

Принимать его.

Такого, как есть. Со всеми заскоками. Душевными травмами, страхами и непристойными желаниями. Крепко держа за руку, не оставлять с ними один на один.


End file.
